The present invention relates to a locking doorknob which recognizes a fingerprint and more particularly to a locking doorknob which recognizes a fingerprint and which is installed on the door in a house, an apartment, an office, a car or a safe. According to the present invention, when a person holds the doorknob, a door is to be opened when his fingerprint, as received by the detecting sensor of a fingerprint, corresponds to a fingerprint previously input.
Previously, a locking doorknob exists that includes a sensor which recognizes a fingerprint input as belonging to a certain user. In such a system, the sensor has been installed in a place other than on the doorknob. In that case, when a person touches the sensor to measure his fingerprint, the door becomes unlocked if the fingerprint read by the detecting sensor corresponds to a fingerprint previously input.
That prior locking doorknob which recognizes the fingerprint has been applied to various kinds of doors using the above-mentioned function, however, when the prior locking doorknob has been used for an automobile door, the price is high. Furthermore, as mentioned above, the prior invention has been installed separately from a door and a controller so it is not conducive to be installed in a general place such as a house or an office.
In the case of manual doors, there is difficulty in opening the door because the detecting sensor is located separately from the doorknob. Therefore, a person still has to turn the doorknob in order to open the door after the identification is approved through the detecting sensor of a fingerprint. This requires a two-step procedure to actually open the door, which can be cumbersome for the user.
Thus, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the detecting sensor of a fingerprint of the present invention is installed on the spot of the doorknob that a thumb is placed naturally. So when a user holds the doorknob, his fingerprint is measured and searched, and if the fingerprint corresponds to a fingerprint previously input, the door is unlocked and the doorknob is turned to open the door. Therefore, fingerprint recognition and opening of the door are performed at the same time.
The present invention relates to a locking doorknob which recognizes a fingerprint and that is installed on the door in a house, an apartment, an office, a car or a safe. According to the present invention, when a person holds the doorknob, a door is to be opened when his fingerprint, as recognized by the detecting sensor of a fingerprint, corresponds to a fingerprint previously input.
The prior locking doorknob which recognizes a fingerprint has been applied to various kinds of doors using the above-mentioned function, however, when the prior locking doorknob has been used for an automobile door the price is high. Furthermore, the prior invention has been located separately from a door and a controller so it is not conducive to be installed in a general place such as a house or an office.
In the prior system, the detecting sensor of a fingerprint is located separately from the doorknob, so that a person has to turn the doorknob in order to open the door after the identification is approved through the detecting sensor of a fingerprint.
Thus, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the detecting sensor of a fingerprint of the present invention is installed on the spot of the doorknob that a thumb is placed naturally. So when someone holds the doorknob, his fingerprint is measured and searched, and if the fingerprint corresponds to a fingerprint previously input, the door is unlocked and the doorknob is turned to open the door. Therefore, fingerprint recognition and opening of the door are performed at the same time.